


Forgiveness

by fineh



Series: 101 Fluffy Prompts [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, the obligatory new years fic, tw just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#002 "You smell nice." </p><p>In which forgiveness doesn't come easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> posting for archive purposes

 

 

Riley sniffled again sitting alone on the fire escape outside her bay window. Even in the city that didn't sleep there was an unnatural stillness that she felt down to her core. She rubbed her arms up and down trying desperately to warm herself up. Her jacket was a few paces away but she couldn't muster up enough energy to go get it, she couldn't muster up the energy for anything nowadays.

"Riley?" She jumped in surprise as Farkle's voice floated up from where he was on the fire escape still a few floors below her.

"Farkle, what are you doing here?"

Farkle climbed the rest of the steps but hesitated a moment before sitting next to her. Riley noticed he was careful to leave a lot of space between them.

Farkle immediately launched into his apology. "I'm sorry I ruined your party last night. I know it wasn't my secret to tell but Lucas and Maya, they had a right to know." Farkle sighed running a hand through his hair. "You couldn't see it but your secret was slowly killing us both."

"You're right Farkle, I couldn't see it but I could feel it. I could feel a burn in my chest every time I saw Lucas and Maya together. It hurt like hell but you know what else I felt? I felt my heart heal bit by bit whenever I saw how happy Maya was. How happy both of them were. It's been months since we went to Texas and I'm starting to adjust and deal with all these changes that have been going on. I wasn't 100% okay but with some time I would've felt better. But you were so stuck in what you thought was right and just ignored everyone else and made such a huge mess of things. I don't know if I can forgive you for that." She turned, facing him now, "You left, you blew your self-righteous horn and left. You didn't see Farkle, you didn't see how destroyed Maya looked. You forgot Maya's one of your best friends too. You crushed her. I saw the exact moment the light left her eyes. I don't know if I can forgive you for that either. You were selfish Farkle. The Farkle I knew used to sacrifice everything so both Maya and I could be happy. I don't know what happened to him, find that Farkle and bring him back. After you find him maybe I might consider forgiving you. But I can't. Not right now."

Farkle sat silently staring at the sky wishing he could go back to Texas and get rid of the feelings he was feeling. He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. Maybe he had taken Mr. Matthews assignment too personally. But change was hard. The only stability he had in his life was his intelligence and the knowledge that his friends would be there no matter what. And only one of those things was truly important to him and it wasn't his smarts.

Riley shivered next to him. She tried to hide it but this time, her whole body shook. Immediately Farkle was next to her wrapping his coat around her.

"I-I'm fine. Farkle, really."

Farkle gave her a stern look. "Riley Matthews don't lie to me because we both know you can't get away with it."

Reluctantly Riley pulled his coat over her shoulders. Farkle didn't seem too satisfied so instead, he settled with pulling her flush against him.

Riley was immediately inundated with his scent. Even with all the time he spent in the lab he still smelt of clean soap instead of disinfectant like Isadora sometimes did. She inhaled, shamelessly sniffing him.

"You smell nice."

She felt his chuckle and the warm kiss he pressed on her forehead.

"Thanks."

Riley felt herself being pulled under by the sandman. Sleep had evaded her the previous night, instead, it had been spent pacing her room long after both Maya and Lucas left the rooftop.

"Why are you out here without a coat anyways?"

"I just wanted to feel something. These past few weeks I've just been feeling numb. Walking around pretending to be the sunshine and rainbows everyone wants me to be while on the inside feeling broken." She could feel Farkle rubbing circles on her back, she reveled in the warmth that it brought. "And Charlie's nice but at the same time, I can't make myself feel anything towards him besides friendship. I wanted to feel anything even if it was just the cold air."

But then she'd felt even more numb than before, because of the cold air.

"That's it? You didn't uh, feel like you had to jump?"

Riley shoved him away and sprang to her feet indignantly. Farkle also got up and held his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry Riley, you know I had to ask."

She took off his coat and handed it back to him. "Go home Farkle."

Farkle grabbed his coat, closing his hand over Riley's he tugged her closer.

"You know I love you right?"

Riley couldn't stop the goofy grin from spreading on her face.

"Yeah, Farkle. I love you too."

"Enough to forgive me?" Riley just laughed at Farkle's failed attempt at puppy dog eyes.

She gave him one last hug.

"You're not forgiven, but you're getting there."

With a final wave, Riley ducked back into her room, latching the window shut behind her.

She collapsed onto her bed, Farkle's coat still firmly grasped in her hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
